A simple doll started it all
by Total Hater Who Loves Sesshomaru
Summary: a story that was sent to me that i now pass on to you...... and it all started because of a boy with out enough money to buy a doll......and that started it all...please tell me what you think.....


A simple doll started it all...

Kagome's P.O.V

I was walking around in a store. I saw a cashier hand this little boy his money back saying,

"I'm sorry, but you don't have enough money to buy this doll."

Then the little boy turned to the old woman next to him:

''Granny, are you sure I don't have enough money?''

The old lady replied:

''You know that you don't have enough money to buy this doll, my dear.''

Then she asked him to stay there for 5 minutes while she went to look around. She left quickly. The little boy was still holding the doll in his hand. Finally, I walked toward him and I asked him who he wished to give this doll to and what his name was.

"It's the doll that my sister Rin loved most and wanted so much for this Christmas. She was so sure that Santa Claus would bring it to her. and My name is Shippou"

I replied to him that maybe Santa Claus will bring it to her after all, and not to worry. But he replied to me sadly.

"No, Santa Claus can't bring it to her where she is now. I have to give the doll to my mommy so that she can give it to my sister when she goes there."

His eyes were so sad while saying this.

"My sister has gone to be with God. Daddy says that Mommy is going to see God very soon too, so I thought that she could take the doll with her to give it to my sister.''

My heart nearly stopped. The little boy looked up at me and said:

"I told daddy to tell mommy not to go yet. I need her to wait until I come back from the mall."

Then he showed me a very nice photo of him where he was laughing. He then told me,

"I want mommy to take my picture with her so she won't forget me. I love my mommy and I wish she doesn't have to leave me, but daddy says that she has to go to be with my little sister."

Then he looked again at the doll with sad eyes, very quietly. I quickly reached for my wallet and said to the boy.

"What if we checked again, just in case you do have enough money?''

"OK" he said "I hope that I have enough."

I added some of my money to his without him seeing and we started to count it. There was enough for the doll and even some spare money.

The little boy said: "Thank you God for giving me enough money!"

Then he looked at me and added,

"I asked yesterday before I wen to sleep for God to make sure I have enough money to buy this doll so that mommy can give it to my sister. He heard me! I also wanted to have enough money to buy a white rose for my mommy, but I didn't dare to ask God for too much. But He gave me enough to buy the doll and a white  
rose. My mommy loves white roses."

A few minutes later, the old lady came again and I left with my basket..

I finished my shopping in a totally different state from when I started. I couldn't get the little boy out of my mind. Then I remembered a local newspaper article 2 days ago, which mentioned of a drunk man in a truck, who hit a car, where there was one young lady and a little girl.

The little girl died right away, and the mother was left in a critical  
state. The family had to decide whether to pull the plug on the  
life-assisting machine, because the young lady would not be able to recover from the coma.

Was this the family of the little boy?

Two days after this encounter with the little boy, I read in the newspaper that the young lady had passed away. I couldn't stop myself as I bought a bunch of white roses and I went to the funeral home where the body of the young woman was exposed for people to see and make last wishes before burial. She was there, in her coffin, holding a beautiful white rose in her hand with the photo of the little boy and the doll placed over her  
chest.

I left the place, teary-eyed, feeling that my life had been changed  
forever.

The love that this little boy had for his mother and his sister is  
still, to this day, hard to imagine. And in a fraction of a second, a  
drunk driver had taken all this away from him.

_A/n_  
_ok this story is not mine it was sent to me on my space and i decided to share it with you my other stories arnt updated because i have writers block and i broke my arm so im sorry any ways thanks for reading..._

_loves, TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU..._

Now you have 2 choices:

1) Review this Story  
or  
2) Ignore it as if it never touched your heart


End file.
